


In the End, What We Have Seen /已见其尽

by THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP



Category: Ginga Eiyuu Densetsu | Legend of the Galactic Heroes, 银河英雄传说
Genre: Bad Ending, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-22
Updated: 2018-07-22
Packaged: 2019-06-14 12:44:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,792
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15389034
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP/pseuds/THEANDRIODDREAMSOFELECTICSHEEP
Summary: 一个亚典波罗视角的番外





	In the End, What We Have Seen /已见其尽

**Author's Note:**

> 这是一个黑化深井冰亚典波罗，有包括但不限于的摆弄尸体/刺穿行为，谨慎阅读。

2103年3月26日，距事件发生4天，清晨我接到了认领学长的尸体的通知，在此之前我还保有一丝希冀，因为伤亡人数的清点需要时间，对公共安全的处理也需要时间。这一点怀特伯尔尼带领下的团队做得很好，可以说是滴水不漏，他不愧是学长那届的首席。其实他们在学校里他们还曾经比试过一回，那次模拟对战学长爆冷赢得了胜利，当时怀特伯尔尼还很生气，觉得学长赢得不光彩，气鼓鼓地要求下次一定要学长正面作战，别搞一些花花肠子。时光流转，转眼间他们又再次在同一个战场中相遇，不过这次他们不需要拼个你死我活，而是抱着减少人员伤亡的目的并肩作战。

这次是怀特伯尔尼笑到了最后，虽然他和学长在这次行动中里应外合、配合默契，都赢得了声誉，可学长献祭出了自己的生命。

我曾经期待着学长能够再次创造奇迹，就像是艾尔法西尔事件中一样顺利返航。我把这种期待归结于我对他的爱，但事实上我知道这不过是我的自我感动，我好像常常做这种无谓的自我感动。就好像现在，我站在尸检室的门外，还做着里面这具尸体也许不是学长的绮梦，仿佛这样我还有机会清洗我的罪孽，毕竟是我造成了学长出现在7:48的那班地铁上，而我的罪恶不止仅限于此。

现实是警方已经基本确认了学长的死亡，法医在5分钟以前把DNA的比对结果报告交到我手上，匹配率是98.7%。我不知道他们为什么要给我这种东西，这种程序是合法的吗？我想反问他们。也许法医根本就没有认真检测，只是想草草结案才提前将结果交给我，这是一种暗示，暗示我里边躺着那具冷冰冰的尸体就是学长，我只要点头承认就可以了，因为学长活着的时候孑然一身无亲无故，他们就觉得尸体认领不过是件走程序的事情罢了，不应该在此浪费时间。

所以我作出学长也许没有死的假设也不是没有道理，那趟地铁上有2567人，近一半死伤，两千多号人在医院里躺着等待检查，已确定死亡的只有135人，95%的生还率。也许我这样讲很对不起那死亡的135人，但是凭什么学长就要是那死掉的5%呢？毕竟他可是……奇迹的魔术师啊。

直至我走近验尸台的那一刻我仍旧持有不知从哪里来的底气，那具尸体不应该是他，不可能是他。他一定还在海尼森国立医院里，他在那里等我，已经等了4天了，他也许只是胸肺部除了一点问题，以至于不能开口讲话；或是神经上有点儿小麻烦，现在还在沉睡。所以医生得不到他的真实信息，可他在等我，他在这个世界上没有值得依靠的人了，波布兰这个人总说自己是学长的好友，其实他不过是个局外人，自以为清醒地冷眼旁观我和学长的恋情，他应该改名叫默尔索。学长在这个世界上只有我，我现在要去接他回家。

或者我们离开这个地方，这里太多污染了，空气污染、水污染、光污染……连坐个地铁都可能会遇到危险，我们可以去到某个不知名的世外桃源，空气清新鸟语花香，有助于身体恢复健康。我们还有一辈子的时间，我可以永远照料学长，那里只有我们两个人，学长的一日三餐都应该由我经手，天晴的时候学长可以去晒晒太阳，其他的时间在屋子里就可以了，他可以安静地喝茶看书，这样才足够安全，才不会再受到任何伤害。

所以我为什么还要在这个尸检室？我向后退了几步试图转身走出这间阴冷的房间，几个同僚拦住了我的去路。我听到他们的低语，无非是让我坚强，面对现实，发生这种事谁也不想看到，学长没有亲属，而我可以说是学长朝夕相处的同事，最了解他，所以才由我来认尸。他们不断地鼓励我，鞭策我，我只觉得他们像一群苍蝇一样在我耳边嗡嗡响个不停。

我想纠正他们，我现在不是学长的下属，也许过去的很长一段时间是，但4天前就不是了，我现在是学长的恋人，是学长在这个世界上唯一值得信赖的人，我还要去医院接他一起去逍遥快活，没功夫在这里和你们纠缠不休。

在他们不断的哄闹下我心生烦躁，他们甚至不给我反驳的机会。只一味地把我推向尸检台，我再也忍受不了这种吵闹，我大吼道：“不就是认个尸吗？你们吵吵吵吵个屁啊？是你们认还是老子认？都给我滚蛋。”

我第一次在同僚面前如此失态，现在我想通了，他们只不过想让我认个尸而已，我就如他们所愿看一眼，然后告诉他们不是，就不会有人阻止我去医院找学长了。

他们终于统统噤了声，没有生气，只是用一种怜悯的目光注视着我，像看马戏团里一只骨瘦嶙峋却仍不听话以至于被驯兽师鞭打的雄狮。

“看什么看？我让你们滚蛋听得懂吗？”我这只孱弱的雄狮只会虚张声势。

他们退了出去，带上了门。房间里只剩一人一尸。终于世界清静下来，只有制冷设备的细微声响。冷气的输送又仿佛让我冷静下来，我趴在尸检台旁盯着那头秀丽而柔软的黑发，握着那份DNA报告，98.7%，98.7%，98.7%……我竟然还觉得这具尸体不是学长，真可笑。学长就这样死掉了，连一个赎罪的机会都不给我。

学长就这样沉睡在尸检台上，他的脸上和身体上有一些不同程度的损伤，其中有一部分已经溃烂，露出白色的骨骼。可他的唇色依旧红润，像那天我在进站口吻他的时候一样，那时我仅仅想得到一个道别吻，可最后却等来一个诀别吻。他现在是否正像一位吃了毒苹果躺在水晶棺里的王子，即使身体溃烂也在安详地等一位骑士将他吻醒。可惜在这个故事里我不是那位英勇的骑士，只不过是一个喂他吃下毒苹果的巫者。

谁是那个骑士呢？那个叫先寇布的男人吗？

我拨弄这学长的左胸的乳粒，它的手感不再像是那晚一样了，任凭我怎么挤压揉搓学长也不再会发出好听的呻吟。“嗯？”我问他，“学长你告诉我，那个骑士是他吗？其实他才是你喜欢的那种类型，对不对？”

我一直都知道我对那个叫华尔特·冯·先寇布的男人的怨气绝不是凭空而来的，当然也不是因为我觉得他是什么特留那边的人，这纯属我胡扯的。

我从一开始就知道那封调令的存在，准确地说2103年3月14日——先寇布收到调令的那天。当然学长确实是把特留邮件加入了黑名单，这也并不妨碍我把这封邮件翻出来。当我看见先寇布档案的第一眼，我就知道学长一定会被他吸引，即使在我看来那个男人风流成性，他们还是会相互吸引。

“王子和骑士，多美好的童话故事，是不是，学长？”我俯下身来轻轻问学长，他没有回答。于是我扶着他的肩膀，用力晃动着他的头颅，他点了点头，脖子都仿佛要断掉。我很满意他的回应。

“再告诉你个秘密。学长，你跟那个男人一起出去的事情我也知道。你那晚的裙子很好看。”我狡黠地笑着。学长仍旧是一动不动。“啊，学长，你应当表现得惊讶一点。”我提醒道，把他的左手五指挨个掰开，放在他的嘴巴上，又用双手把他的闭合的双眼掰到最大，“你的眼睛都要瞪出来了呢，学长。这才是像是惊讶的样子嘛。”我呵呵呵地笑了起来，我是不是很奇怪，可我就是奇怪的男人啊。我就像是菟丝子一样依附着学长才得以存活至今，怎么可能放任你丢下我去找寻别的幸福呢？

“对了，还有——我看看还在不在？”我摸索着从裤子口袋里掏出一颗乳钉。“太好了，我还以为落在学长家里了呢，原来还在我这里。我去你家的那个晚上因为你摔到了头，所以这个仪式没有结束。之所以一直跟你讲抱歉也是因为这个原因了。”我把乳钉从密封袋里拿出来，一边用打火机消着毒，一边对他继续讲，“学长你被束缚起来的样子真的很美，我去剪你的耻毛的时候你的战栗也很美。可惜你摔到了头，都不记得了，真遗憾。学长你真的很狡猾，既然答应了我可以对你做任何事，这个任何事里不包括穿刺吗？”

那天我们只进行了一半，原计划是在学长的左乳上刺一个带着我名字的，在我的右乳上刺一个带着学长名字的，这样即使学长和别的人做爱我也可以宣示我的主权了，学长却一直恳求着我不要继续了，明明我只完成了我自己右乳上的那部分，“学长真的是，明明是扎在我身上，痛的是我啊，为什么要哭呢？怕痛吗？还是怕我痛呢？”我很困惑这个问题，可是当时没有机会问。

“不过都没关系了，”我抚摸着他的头发安慰道，“学长你已经不再会怕痛了。啊，你说什么，”学长的嘴动了，他在跟我讲话！我趴在他的脸旁，仔细地倾听：“哦~原来你当时是在担心我吗？我好高兴啊，我一点儿也不痛了。”我掀开自己的上衣，露出已经带戴好的乳钉，“学长你要摸摸看吗？上面还有你名字的首字母。”他不讲话，我就当他是默认了，轻轻拉着他的手在我的胸上确认。

“你也来一个吧，可以吗？”虽然是疑问句，但是我手上的动作却没有停下，穿刺很容易，比在他活着的时候容易多了，甚至没有出血。我就这样欣赏了一会儿，突然想到学长还要被送去火化，“啊，这样的话学长就不能永远带着它了。”于是我又把乳钉从他的身体上取下来放回袋子里，“学长你不用担心，我会替你好好收起来的。”

“我要走了，你不要太想我，以后我会常去看你的。对了，周日的葬礼我不想去参加了，那里净是些我不喜欢的人，学长你不会怪我吧？”我吻了吻他的手，结束了这次漫长的会面。

 

2103年4月22日，学长已经离开一个月了。晨光和着露水，莺鸟伴着花香，我按约定来到学长的墓地来看他，可学长的墓旁已经有了一束花，这代表这人比我更早到，让我有些不高兴，是波布兰吗？

“你来了。”一个声音从背后传来，是我不熟悉的声音。

“怀特伯尔尼？”这让我有些惊讶，“我以为你和学长关系不怎么好。”

怀特伯尔尼只是笑着，“我还不至于因为他赢过我一次就怀恨在心，况且他已经死了，跟一个死人有什么好计较的。倒是你，听说你辞职了，怎么？杨威利的跟屁虫在没有杨威利的警队里活不下去？”

“不好意思，我只是不想当个累死累活还不讨好的公务员了，我回家继承我的千万家产当个混吃等死的‘坐家’你有什么意见？”

他挑挑眉，一副不可置否的神色，“没意见。诶？你的耳钉很别致啊。还只有一只耳朵上有。”

那是学长的乳钉，被我当做耳钉戴着。

“你喜欢吗？”我顺势就要摘下来。

“嗯。”

“再喜欢你也买不到。”我停下摘耳钉的手，笑眯眯地对他说。

“你还是初中生吗？炫耀成瘾？”他看起来并不生气，只是觉得这件事有趣。“说起来我有一件东西要给你，不知道你想不想要？”

我很困惑，怀特伯尔尼有什么东西要给我？

“3月22号那天早上你在哪？”他开口道。

“我在警局啊，我能在哪？”这个日期是我的禁忌，我不想从别人的口中听到。

“可我在排查地铁站录像的时候看见了你，和、杨、威、利。”他一字一顿地说着，像一把刀，刀刀插在我心里。“看起来可不像单纯的上下级关系。”终于我的心支离破碎了，我试图辩解些什么，可我发不出声音。

“喏，”他朝我扔过来一个芯片，我没有接住，芯片直砸在我的脸上又弹开落在草丛里，我连忙拨开草皮去捡。

他只在原地站着，好整以暇地看着我滑稽的样子：“剩下的监控视频我删了，这是唯一的一份，留给你做个念想吧。”

风过草地，我不能听清他的话，我蹲在地上抬起头仰视着站立着的他。

“达斯提·亚典波罗，”他缓缓开口，“当年我败给杨威利败得堂堂正正，如今我做的事全都问心无愧，你呢？”

我问心有愧。

END


End file.
